unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Reginald Blackgrave
Reginald Blackgrave, is a soldier within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a member of The Knights of the Ebon Blade, he is one of the Knight Champions of the order and also one of Lucius' personal Soldiers History Reginald was a former noble of Gilneas before he was captured and subjugated to the Curse of the Worgen by Arugal. Later on when Arugal was killed Reginald was taken along with dozens of other remaining Worgen to Northrend to be experimented upon. To see if a plague could be developed to actually infect Worgen. It proved quite hard to kill the worgen and also raise them, resulting in many failures. Except for Reginald who was able through some animal instinct to actually keep the plague from fully killing him and also infecting him. Using his dark powers over demonology to actually resist the plague, because of this the Lich King decided to kill the Worgen and reanimate him into a Death Knight and a champion within the Ebon Blade. He soon proved to be a powerful asset, able to control the undead around him and rise more effortlessly, likely due to his dark past as a cultist within the circle of Gilneas. As such the fall of the Scarlet Enclave was a direct result of his actions and several others of note. When the War ended the Knights of the Ebon Blade remained within the Plaguelands, hunting down remnant Scourge forces. But Reginald on occasion traveled and fought, mainly to anyone who would let him, and would often change sides during a conflict. And often to sides that were on the verge of losing as he found it to be more thrilling to be close to dying on occasions. But during this time he learned to expand his abilities, including binding the soul of a former rival into the corpse of a Geist. Doing so as a means of amusement and also conversation. He also learned to better control the magical aspects of his Death Knight powers, including tapping directly into the Shadow Realm to empower himself. Including enslaving the wraiths and spirits that dwell there. Even able to traverse the realm at will. When he journeyed to Pandaria to fight he was confronted by an elderly, who ushered him into his tent. Reginald hoped to fight the man, and was able to do so but was promptly beaten into submission but spared. Reginald found the defeat to be a slight against him and demanded that the monk face him. But instead the monk told him to bring back three masks and then he would be given the chance to challenge him. Reginald entered a Mogu vault where he found three masks, and fought to claim them. He faced three Sha. Each of the masks took on the forms of three Sha’s, representation of Blind Hatred, Mindless Violence and Uncontrollable Anger. For three days Reginald fought and tried to overcome them, but he always found himself unable to harm them. Eventually he was found by a young woman, who tried to save him, but in turn died trying. In that moment Reginald was surprised that he lost his anger and fighting spirit as he watched as the woman’s dead eyes stare at him. In that moment he remembered his previous life, being raised in a happy home and not caring for the world around him. Remembering it all after seeing the woman die the same way his entire family had, trying to save him. Events playing out in his mind where he remembered many times he had been the one to put another through that kind of pain. He felt no despair or regret, he only felt his anger leave him and his need to inflict pain and death disappear. Instead he faced an enemy with the determination to defeat them, and in that fight he succeeded in winning and claiming the mask. When he returned to the monk, who asked him if he wishes to fight, Reginald replied he did not. He says he feels empty now, without desire or reason, he said that fighting was the only thing that gave him purpose, but now asks what he has now? The monk says that he will help him find a new purpose. Revealing that the Monk was actually Xuen, the White Tiger. Plot Reginald journeyed with Mairne to Kararura Town and Urahara's Shoten. He imobilised both Jinta and Ururu with his magic before releasing them on Mairne's orders. Reginald later fought alongside Theodore and Jarga'Gok, against the Sternritter, Robert Accutrone. Reginald was able to sever his arm before he helped Theodore sever his head. They discussed the situation and how best to deal with a group of nearby Shinigami. He warned Theodore not to get excited when he started planning some extra activity with one of the Shinigami, and became aggrevated when his pleas when unheard. Equipment Weapon: Nightrend - A large silver and brass scythe that glows an eerie green, releasing a stream of dark green mist and shadow. With it Reginald is able to summon Wraiths from the Shadow Realm and also control the darkness around him. Saronite Champion Plates: Archaic armor that dates back during his initiation into the Ebon Blade. This armor is completely composed of Saronite and has been used by Reginald ever since he was raised into undeath. Hearthstone: A standard piece of teleportation and communication between the Fleet and ground forces. Powers and Abilities Master Scythe-Wielder: Reginald has prover to be an expert using his Scythe, having chosen the weapon and wielded it for years he had perfected his control with the weapon to a fine point. Easily keeping up and even showing to be able to force a Sternritter, a warrior that can match a Captain Level Shinigami, onto the defensive. Enhanced Strength: Reginald has enhanced strength above mortal men, being risen into undeath has given him incredible fighting strength and even wield Nightrend with finesse and ease, despite it being nearly as large as himself. Enhanced Reflexes: Reginald possesses great deals of agility and movement on the field. Keeping pace with a Sternritter as he retreats and even using his scythe to counter some of his attacks. Enhanced Endurance: As a Death Knight Reginald is capable of surviving mortal injuries and ignoring wounds that would kill a person. Runic Magic Expert: Reginald is a Champion of the Ebon Blade and possesses incredible skill in nearly all fields of Runic Magic. Although his true skill lies in his abilities in Necromancy and Unholy Magic. *'Blood Runes': Reginald has extensive skill in Blood Magic, although does not use it. *'Frost Rune': Reginald has extensive skill in Frost Magic, although does not use it. *'Unholy Runes': Reginlad is a master of Unholy Runes and is capable of utilizing them to great effect. **'Necromancy': Reginald has been noted to have extensive knowledge on the art of Necromancy, although the level of this power is not know. Although he was able to actually summon and bind the soul of a rival to a corpse almost indefinitely and even can re-summon him at a whim. Showing he has extensive knowledge over controlling and harnessing the undead. Also he has been called Reginald of the Tombed Legions, possibly referencing his ability to command forays of undead. **'Enhanced Speed': Reginald can enhance his speed by empowering the dark magic that resurrected him, this allows him to move and strike quicker and faster than normal. Shadow Magic: Little is known about his abilities, although Reginald has been noted to have extensive knowledge in Shadow magic. *'Anti-Magic Zone': Not much is known over his ability, although it is stated he had actually able to harness it almost sub-consciously, although no one understand the importance of this. *'Shadow Binding': Reginald can glimpse and retrieve power from the Shadow Realm, actually harnessing the energies within to empower himself. Worgen Curse: Reginald is a Worgen and has been infected with the blood of Goldrinn, offering his partial immunity to most diseases and even enhanced senses and abilities. Trivia Reginald Blackgrave is a Original Character of Unseen Lurker The image above was made by the artist, Timothy-Henri all rights of this image belong to him and not Jimmyjamster, who commissioned the piece.